


Marshmallow Lovers

by ahopper84, themayqueen



Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Camping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Marijuana, Marshmallows, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Zac and Carrick discover something about each other during a camping trip.





	Marshmallow Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted elsewhere in parts due to size/space constraints, but was always intended to be read as a (long) oneshot.

_**Carrick** _

I smiled as I watched Zac blow out the flames on his blackened marshmallow, Taylor and Austin laughing at his pout. Ike was the first to go to bed; I guess they don’t call him old man Hanson for nothing. Austin stood slowly, swaying on his feet a bit and mumbling a goodnight, retiring to his tent. Zac caught my eyes, mimicking my smirk as Taylor took another long sip from the bottle of vodka clutched tightly in his fist.

I strummed my guitar quietly, playing along with the crackling and popping of the bonfire. Not too long after, Tay finally gave up, all but crawling into his tent, a string of curses and rustling fabric making Zac and me giggle. After a few more minutes, silence took over again; I sighed happily, setting my guitar down. I leaned towards Zac, grinning.

“Okay, I _know_ you’ve got a jay rolled.”

“Now why would you think that?” He smiled innocently, looking almost surprised. I just laughed, snatching a marshmallow off his stick. He pouted for a second, but it quickly shifted to a smirk as he pulled a joint from his pocket.

“Holding out on me, huh?” I nodded, knowingly, licking the gooey white substance from my fingers. My eyes lingered on Zac’s as he followed the movement, but he laughed and looked down, handing me the joint.

“Nah, I was gonna share.”

“You better,” I muttered as I lit up, filling my lungs with the thick smoke. I passed it to Zac, my eyes on his again as I exhaled slowly. There’d always been an unspoken tension between us, ever since we’d met. But it wasn’t an uneasy one; ever-present, but not awkward. Zac sat back as he took his hit, staring into space. I took advantage of his distraction to steal another marshmallow, giggling at his delayed response.

“Hey man, get your own!” he whined, but I just laughed, sticking my tongue out. I didn’t even really want the snacks, but the fun of swiping them from him was too tempting to resist. The joint was passed again, and I let my eyes close for a minute, my head already feeling lighter.

“I tell ya man, this is perfect.” I stared into the fire, feeling the warmth on my face and arms and bare feet.

“Yeah. Pretty good night.” Zac’s voice was soft, his smile warm, as he took the joint back. I picked up my guitar, humming along. I caught him in my peripheral, trying to subtly glance at me and failing. I smirked, and he quickly glanced away, exhaling and passing the joint back without meeting my eyes. I lived for moments like that, where I caught him off guard, glimpsing the shyness he tried to hard to hide.

“Good weed, good company,” I mused as I took the joint from him, purposefully letting our fingers brush. My eyes were trained on his as I wrapped my lips around it, one eyebrow twitching slightly. “Perfect.” I exhaled through my nose, licking my lips slowly and deliberately. I loved teasing Zac just a little; nothing had ever come of it before, but hey, a guy could dream.

“Toast me one?” I asked, nodding my head to the bag of marshmallows. Zac speared a couple, dangling them over the glowing embers at the edge of the fire.

“You like ’em slightly warm like I do, or still flaming like Tay?” Zac asked innocently, but I couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up. Flaming was a pretty damn perfect way of describing the middle Hanson; Zac looked at me questioningly, his eyes widening when he realized what he’d said. He laughed, shaking his head and taking a hit.

“Nah, I like em like me. Perfectly toasted.” I winked at Zac playfully as he passed both the joint and the golden brown marshmallow to me. I looked at the two of them curiously. “Hmm, decisions, decisions…” I smirked at Zac again, taking a hit and holding it, stuffing the hot ball of goo in my mouth, chewing and swallowing, and finally exhaling.

“Damn. Impressive.” Zac’s eyes were wide as he grinned at me; I just smiled proudly, shrugging my shoulders.

“Pure skill,” I sighed, wiggling my eyebrows. Zac just chuckled, watching as I picked up my guitar. “Cuz marshmallows are my favorite kind of food,” I sang, making him giggle again.

“How fucking stoned was I when I wrote that, seriously,” Zac laughed. I hadn’t been with him at the time, but I had a feeling my stash had taken my place.

“I don’t know man, but I wish I could’ve been there.” I laughed, eyeing zac, and stealing his last marshmallow. His smile fell, his lips curling into a sincere pout, his wide eyes on me, and I felt a tug in my chest. I never could resist that damn look. I threw him a sheepish grin, holding the marshmallow to his lips. Sure it was a little cheesy, but it made him smile. He bit half of it off, smiling sweetly as he chewed.

“Didn’t want the whole thing?” I asked, one eyebrow raised. I wasn’t sure if he honestly hadn’t gotten what I was going for, or was just pretending not to, but he just shrugged.

“Thought I’d share.” He grinned at me, and I shrugged back, popping the half-eaten snack in my mouth.

“How thoughtful.” I strummed my guitar slowly, staring into the fire again. I glanced over to the tents, shaking my head. “I still can’t believe they wussed out so early.”

“Well Taylor gave it his best, but the half a fucking gallon of vodka won in the end, I think,” Zac said, chuckling. I laughed with him, playing a few familiar chords.

“He’s going to seriously regret that tomorrow.”

“He’s done a lot worse,” Zac replied, laughing. Memories of stories I’d heard flickered through my mind, and my lips curled into a knowing smirk.

“So I’ve heard.”

“But I swear, he remembers it all. Never fucking blacks out.” I thought I caught a hint of jealousy in Zac’s tone, but I shrugged it off.

“It’s a rare gift,” I sighed, grinning proudly. I’d never once blacked out, and I’d gotten ridiculously shitfaced more times than I could count. “Speaking of, toss me a beer?”

“Sure.” Zac leaned over, grabbing two cans from the cooler beside him and handing me one. Our fingers brushed this time, but through no fault of mine.

“Thanks,” I said after a second, my eyes on Zac as I sipped my drink. It was cold against my throat, burning from the smoke I’d inhaled, and the nearby fire.

“What about you?” I asked finally. “You remember anything?”

“What, when I get shitfaced?”

“Like that party in LA? The one right after… Well, you know the one.” I looked over at Zac, his smile falling.

“Yeah, I know the one,” he said quietly. That party had taken place a few days after his divorce was finalized; we’d been celebrating his freedom, so to speak. His marriage had never been a happy one, and one day, they’d decided it was time to move on.

“Don’t remember a damn thing, actually.” He avoided my gaze, sipping his beer; I could practically see the defensive walls.

“Not much to remember, really.” I tried to sound casual; I’d known him long enough to know how to maneuver this territory, how to get him to talk when he was reluctant.

“I do recall some really horrible dancing,” he said after a minute, a smile tugging at his lips. “And the worst fucking jello shots ever. Seriously, don’t let Austin do that. Ever. Again.” He looked at me, and we both cracked up at the memory.

“Yeah, he knows how to mix, but apparently jello shots are beyond his skill level.”

“Seriously, understatement of the year,” Zac chuckled. His eyes lost focus for a minute as he sipped his drink; I watched him, taking in the way the flickering light made his hair glow.

“But that’s pretty much all I remember,” he said finally. “Hope I didn’t make too much of an ass of myself, but it tends to happen when I drink.” I smirked at Zac, wondering if he really didn’t remember.

“Yeah, well don’t worry, I’ve got your back. Won’t let you embarrass yourself… much.”

“Right,” Zac said slowly, one eyebrow raised. “Just enough so you can laugh about it later, right?”

“What are friends for?” I shot back, grinning smugly. Zac chuckled softly, but his smile fell, his brow furrowing.

“There is one thing, though… But I don’t think it actually happened.” Zac bit his lip, thinking; I tilted my head, wondering if he would voice it.

“I’m sure it wasn’t real,” he said, shaking his head. I leaned forward, watching him closely.

“Sure what wasn’t real?” I tried to hide the excitement in my voice, my lips twitching into an almost-smirk. So he did remember. He laughed nervously, finally meeting my eyes.

“Well… the thing is, it seems like I tried to shove my tongue down your throat.” His voice shook almost imperceptibly. I just stared at him, sipping my beer; I could see the wheels turning, and had to force myself not to laugh when he cringed.

“I… did, didn’t I?” he said in a defeated tone. The smirk I’d been fighting finally burst free, but faltered as his shoulders slumped. “So much for not making an ass of myself.”

****

__  
**Zac**  


From the way Carrick smirked at me, I knew the answer. I couldn’t even believe I had let myself do that. Out of all the guys at that party, I could have done worse, though. At least I had shoved my tongue down my best friend’s throat, and not some totally random guy’s. That almost made me feel better, until I realized that Carrick would never let me live this down.

“So much for not making an ass of myself.”

“Don’t worry about it. I stopped you before you started humping my leg,” he replied, winking.

I laughed, but that really hadn’t eased my worries at all. “It could have happened; that’s the sad part.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said, laughing as well. He chugged the rest of his beer, tossing the bottle aside casually before glancing back up at me. A grin spread across his face and I could tell he was plotting something. “Hey, I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” I replied, sipping my beer more slowly than he had. I was a little scared to see what he might be planning, especially after that line of conversation.

I watched him walk into our tent. A few seconds later, he returned with both of our pillows tucked under his arm and his sleeping bag dragging the ground behind him. He dumped them all by the fire and looked at me. “What do ya say?”

“Just one sleeping bag, huh? Are we gonna cuddle?” I asked with a smirk.

He snorted and shook his head as he spread the sleeping bag out on the ground like a blanket. “Only if ya get scared.”

I downed the rest of my beer and tossed the bottle in the same general direction as Carrick’s. “Me, scared? Never.”

Carrick snorted again, but offered no other reply. He picked up his guitar and began playing, and I couldn’t resist the urge to scoot onto the sleeping bag next to him. His voice soft and sweet, he began to sing along. “I’m taking a chance, ’cause that’s all I got…”

I could feel the grin spreading across my face as I watched and listened. “You know I love that song.”

He returned my grin and continued singing softly. I couldn’t help staring at him. I had to do something to distract myself from his face, even if it meant interrupting the song. I stared down at his fingers as they moved across the strings. “But seriously, dude. Sorry. That uh… tends to happen when I drink. It’s why I quit when me and Kate were still married.”

Carrick’s smile fell a little bit and he nodded. “How ya doing? Really.”

“I’m alright. Saw it coming for a while, you know?” I replied, shrugging.

It was the truth. Kate and I hadn’t made a good couple since we were teenagers, but we were both too stubborn to give up on it. We didn’t fight or anything, we just… fell apart. It took us years to realize what had happened, but once we did, we both knew divorce was the next logical step. It could have been a lot messier, all things-–including my drunken tendency to kiss anything that moved-–considered.

Carrick nodded again. I didn’t like it when he was so serious. Sometimes I thought he took the divorce more seriously than I did. I struggled to think of something else to say to bring the mood back up, but he solved that problem for me when he began to sing again.

“I can’t get enough, you really are a torturer, my boy…”

He winked as he finished the lyric and I realized exactly what he had said. I could feel my body temperature increasing, but I tried to blame that on the fire and the alcohol. I chuckled softly and mumbled, “Yeah, yeah. I’m just glad to know my drunk kissing thing didn’t like, freak you out or anything.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” he replied, shaking his head. “You were drunk. It happens.”

I chuckled again, nodding. “Yeah… pretty often when it’s me, too. Tried to kiss our guitar tech once. That didn’t end well.”

When I saw the way Carrick’s face scrunched up, I regretted admitting that one. He laughed loudly and asked, “Muff? Seriously, dude?”

“I was totally plastered! I don’t even remember,” I replied, my embarrassment fading away as I recalled how angry Muff had been. It was actually pretty funny. “But apparently he’ll never forget.”

“Oh man…” Carrick said, laughing. He sat his guitar aside and laid back. I laid down next to him, but not close enough to make it weird. We were sharing a tent anyway, but something about laying together like this seemed different. I thought a little distance was appropriate.

“I mean, it’s not like I try to make out with everyone when I’m drunk,” I said, glancing at the side of Carrick’s face. “Okay, maybe almost everyone. I’m not that bad… not really.”

Carrick chuckled, then looked over at me, one eyebrow up. “Right.”

“What? Are you calling me a whore?” I asked, trying to look as innocent as I possibly could. I didn’t have to try that hard; I really wasn’t a whore at all. My tongue had a mind of its own, but I hadn’t been with anyone other than Kate since I was a teenager-–not even since the divorce.

My innocent face earned me yet another of Carrick’s patended smirks. After a moment had passed, he asked, “Hey, Zac?”

“Yeah?”

“How many chicks have you tried to make out with when you were drunk?”

Of all the questions he could have asked, that was probably the worst one. As I thought about it, I realized that the list was pretty short. I blushed and tried to lie anyway. “Plenty…”

“Uh huh… like who?”

“Umm… well, there was Meiko. But apparently she’s into Taylor,” I said, laughing nervously. I couldn’t think of a single other girl in the last decade, although I was sure there must have been some; I had no doubt been too drunk to remember them. “And you wouldn’t know the other ones.”

Carrick snorted. “Who isn’t into Taylor?”

“Umm, me?”

“I sure as fuck hope you,” he replied, wrinking his nose.

I laughed. “Trust me. I have not tried to kiss Taylor while I was drunk.”

“Okay, okay,” he replied, laughing. “And I totally believe you that Muff and me were just a fluke.”

“Muff was definitely a fluke,” I replied. As soon as I saw his eyebrows go up, I realized I had said the wrong thing. I really wasn’t trying to imply that I wanted him, but it had definitely sounded that way. I tried to think of some way, any way, to backpedal. “I’m just saying, if I were into dudes, he would so not be my type.”

Carrick eyed me again. “Uh huh… so you have a type?”

Damn it. I had still managed to say the wrong thing. “Well, if I did, it wouldn’t be short, ginger bastards.”

“So what would it be?” He asked, smirking. “Ya know, if you were into dudes.”

“Jesus, Carrick. I haven’t put that much thought into it.”

He laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, man. No doubts about your sexuality here.”

“Good to know,” I replied with a laugh.

He glanced over at the fire, poking it gently with a stick. I couldn’t help staring at him; I seemed to have a real problem with that. It wasn’t like I hadn’t noticed he was attractive. If I ever did go for a guy, I could see it being someone like him. I cleared my throat. “If I was into dudes, though… I’d probably have about the same type. You know, dark hair, thin…”

Carrick looked at me from the corner of his eye and I could tell in an instant that I’d said too much.

“I mean, I’m just guessing,” I added, trying to play it off.

“Sure,” he replied with a nod and a smirk.

“Sounded like Taylor was your type,” I remarked, giggling. Even though we didn’t talk about it that much, I had known for a while that Carrick was bisexual. And Taylor was… well, whatever he was.

He looked over at me and smirked. “Nah… I like ’em with a little more meat.”

It occured to me that I had never actually seen Carrick with a guy. I knew he liked them, but I had no clue how he liked them. Suddenly, I found myself curious. “Oh yeah?”

His eyes flashed over me briefly, almost briefly enough to miss. But I had a feeling I knew what it meant. I looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me. “Kinda got a thing for longer hair, too.”

“Is that right?” I asked, barely glancing back at him.

He nodded and licked his lips. “Gotta have something to grab.”

I tried to ignore the way that made me shiver, instead forcing myself to smirk and look at him head on again. “So, what you’re saying is…Taylor just needs to bulk up and grow his hair out, then you’d be all over him? I’ll let him know.”

Carrick shook his head. “Nah… he’s nice to look at, sure. More to it than looks, though.”

“Well, he’s all looks and no substance,” I replied, chuckling. That wasn’t entirely true, but I had a tendency to jokingly put Taylor down even when he wasn’t around. It was the thought that counted, even if he didn’t hear it.

Carrick snorted in reply. As much as I wanted to keep joking around with him, I couldn’t stop my curiosity. I needed to know just exactly how much of an ass I’d made of myself at that party. “So… refresh my memory here. I’m just not sure. Did you let me kiss you?”

“It may have taken a few seconds for me to stop you…” he replied, smirking.

“Well, that’s understandable,” I said with a smirk. “I am a fantastic kisser.”

He kicked me in a little bit, but his smirk didn’t falter.

“I mean, I’m sure you’re not bad, either,” I added. “Just couldn’t say from memory.”

Carrick turned to look at me then, looking me up and down. I felt my body temperature rising again, and I really couldn’t deny that it was the way he looked at me that was doing it. I tried to hide my nervousness as I asked, “See something ya like?”

I wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but his smirk got even bigger. “Maybe…”

I knew there would be no going back from the next question I wanted to ask, but I couldn’t stop myself. I had to know. The way Carrick looked at me said one thing-–one thing I was still afraid to ask-–but his apparent actions at that party said another. So I had to ask.

“So… why’d you stop me?”

****

__  
**Carrick**  


I looked away for a moment, thinking of exactly how to answer; we were starting to tread thin ice, and I didn’t want to say the wrong thing. I rolled onto my side, bringing us a bit closer, and cleared my throat before answering.

“Just… figured you were drunk.” It was true, but there was more I wasn’t saying. I wasn’t sure if Zac would want to hear the rest.

“Well, I was pretty shitfaced,” he said, smirking. I searched his eyes for any sign of discomfort, any warnings to drop the subject, but I couldn’t find any.

“If we were going there, I’d want it to count.” I kept my voice quiet, mostly to mask the bit of nervousness. I didn’t like showing any weaknesses; half the time, when I smirked, it was more of a defense.

“Well it doesn’t not count, just cuz I was drunk,” Zac shot back, smirking back at me.

“Makes a difference to me,” I said, shaking my head. “Wouldn’t want you to forget it.” My smirk was mostly real that time, as images of Zac and me flickered behind my eyes.

“I’m better sober anyway,” he chuckled, and I had to swallow hard.

“Is that so?” My voice was shaking a bit, but he didn’t seem to notice. My eyes fell to his lips, my mind going places I didn’t usually let it go with him around.

“It’s what I’ve heard,” he answered quietly, almost teasingly. I eyed him, not sure where the conversation was going anymore.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Well there’s one way to find out.” Zac wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I couldn’t move quick enough to hide my surprise.

“No offense, but I thought you weren’t into dudes.” I tried to keep my tone light and teasing, but my heart was hammering against my ribs at the implication.

“Well,” Zac replied slowly. “I mean, I’ve never really tried it, besides the drunk stuff.” Zac shrugged, smiling a bit shyly. “But I always kinda figured, don’t knock it til ya try it. Maybe the right guy…” Zac trailed off, and my eyes widened. Was he suggesting…

“And you think…” I couldn’t bring myself to finish, but I didn’t have to.

“Yeah, you’re alright.” Zac smiled teasingly; I shoved him lightly, laughing to cover the way my breath was catching. “I mean, if you can’t make out with your best friend, who can you make out with?” I stilled my hand, letting it rest on Zac’s shoulder. I scooted a bit closer, pausing when I saw Zac shiver slightly, his eyes on my lips.

“You sure you’re up for this? Can’t blame it on the booze…” It wasn’t too late for him to back out; I’d never hold something like this over him, and he knew that.

“I’m up for it,” he replied softly, nodding. I leaned closer, my mind racing.

“Is that so?” I breathed, still stalling. I wasn’t sure I was up for it, but I’d never let him know.

“Yeah,” he sighed, and the sound of it make my heartrate kick up another notch. I barely brushed my lips against his, shivering at the electric shock I felt. I heard him gasp, quickly followed by a soft laugh. I pulled back to look at him curiously.

“That all you got?” The smugness in both his voice and his eyes were a bit surprising, and surprisingly sexy. And somehow, they eased my nerves. Zac was still Zac, and I was still me. And it was okay to still be friends, snarky and teasing and competitive. I smirked, gripping a fistful of his shirt and yanking him over, crushing our lips together.

He kissed me back just as fiercely, moaning against my mouth and tangling his fingers in my hair. I did the same to him, nibbling his lower lip, and he whimpered; the sound sent a shiver through me, and I pulled back to catching my breath. I looked into his eyes again, seeing the same excitement I was feeling.

“So?” I asked, a bit breathless. Zac just shrugged, matching my crooked grin.

“You’re alright.”

I grinned, pulling him in for another kiss, letting him deepen it when his tongue brushed my lips. When I wrapped my arms around him, he arched his back, leaning into me. I rolled to my side, taking him with me, and he threw his leg over, straddling my thighs. I let out a moan, moving to his neck, kissing and nibbling; as my teeth scraped his skin he groaned, grinding against me. Feeling how hard he was only made me even hotter, and I wrapped my legs around his, rolling my hips; he threw his head back in response, moaning louder and shivering.

“Yeah, I’d say you’re up for it,” I joked; I wanted to keep the tone light, so I wouldn’t scare him off. This was more than I’d ever dared to hope for, and I didn’t want to ruin it. I watched as Zac’s cheeks turned a bit pink, and it was adorable.

“Yeah well I’m not the only one,” he shot back, grinding our erections together. I gripped his hips hard, grinding against him, and he moaned louder, his eyes on mine, as he matched my motions. I slowed, my hands just brushing against his skin under his shirt. I stared up at him, still a bit breathless; as much as I didn’t want the moment to end, I didn’t want to set myself up for disappointment, either.

“The question is,” I started, trailing my fingers further up Zac’s sides. “How far are you willing to go?”

****

****  
_Zac_  


It was a loaded question. I’m not dumb; I knew exactly what Carrick was asking me and it made me shiver. Maybe I hadn’t been entirely truthful with him about my interest in guys, but there’s never been one I’ve really considered going that far with. At least, not until him.

“I’ll let you know when I wanna stop.”

He raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t question me. Instead, he lifted my shirt higher. Even though he said he likes a guy with a little meat on him, I was embarrassed to let him see me shirtless. Still, I knew what he wanted, so I lifted my shirt off the rest of the way, hoping he didn’t notice the way I blushed.

Carrick stared at me, his eyes washing over every inch of skin newly exposed to him. It only made me blush more. Finally, he lifted his eyes back to my face and smiled. “Seems you have been holding out on me…”

I chuckled. “What?”

He didn’t reply; instead, he ran one finger down the center of my chest, through my happy trail, and finally brushing over my-–very obvious–-erection. Even though I blushed even more at his touch, I couldn’t resist thrusting into his hand. His other hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. Much to my disappointment, the hand on my dick slid away, running up and down my back instead, finally coming to rest on my ass.

Carrick wasn’t even really doing anything to me, but it was still driving me crazy. All those drunk kisses never lead to anything before, except for a few little hookups before Kate. And none of that ever felt like this. I had to let Carrick know how much I wanted this, but already the power of speech seemed to have left me. The best I could do was moan into his mouth and grind against him again. He seemed to have gotten the message, though; he grabbed my ass with both hands, grinding right back against me even harder.

My voice returned to me in the form of a groan, after which I barely managed to choke out, “Fuck, Carrick.”

He pulled back, that damn eyebrow raised yet again and a smirk on his lips. “How about one step at a time?”

I chuckled. He had a point, I knew. I had a theoretical knowledge of how this was going to go down, but I still hadn’t actually done any of it before. I ran my hand underneath his shirt and said, “Well you can start with taking this off.”

He sat up just enough to pull the shirt off, smirking at me once again. “Yeah? Now what?”

“Hmm,” I mumbled, pretending to look like I was deep in thought, contemplating the next step. Finally, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his shorts. “These?”

“Not wasting any time, are ya?” He asked, his eyebrows up.

I shrugged. He might have suggested it, and I saw the wisdom in it, but I just didn’t have it in me to slow things down. “Why bother?”

“Fair enough,” Carrick replied, grinning. He unbuttoned his shorts, then glanced up at me. “As much as I love having you up there, you’re kinda in the way…”

I chuckled, obediently rolling off of him so that he could shimmy out of his shorts. He kicked them to the side and turned to grin at me, catching me blatantly staring at him. “Since you seem to be calling the shots…”

“Well, I guess I should take mine off, too,” I replied. “Just seems fair…”

Carrick nodded, his face serious but I knew it was only mockingly. “Right, fair.”

I wiggled out of my shorts, tossing them to the side before I found the nerve to look back at Carrick. I could only guess how red my face was, but he was looking anywhere but. I blushed even deeper when I saw his eyes fall onto the bulge in my underwear.

He trailed a long finger up my leg and over my thigh, his eyes trained on mine the entire time. Softly, the smirk never leaving his lips, he asked, “Now what?”

I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face, but I didn’t think that was the appropriate next move. I hated how much he made me blush. Despite my embarrassment, I managed to say, “Well, this is more your department than mine. You know I’ve never been with a guy.”

To my surprise he actually smiled. A genuine smile, not a teasing smirk. He leaned in and kissed me softly, then said, “Just do what would feel good to you.”

With a grin that was slightly closer to his usually teasing looks, he leaned back and waited for me to make my move. I climbed back on top of him slowly, acutely aware of how tiny he looked beneath me, despite being so much taller. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him again. He returned the kiss, running his hands over my arms and back. After a moment, I pulled my hand from his hair and began to trail it down his chest.

Carrick must have felt the way my hand trembled against his skin. He rubbed my back soothingly and said, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You do know that, right?”

“Did I say I didn’t want to do this?” I asked, attempting to duplicate the smirk Carrick so often gave me.

“Just checking,” he replied, gripping my hair and pulling me down for another kiss.

I moaned into his mouth, loving the slight roughness of his touch. I slid my hand further down his chest, past the waistband of his boxer briefs, finally wrapping around his length. I could feel him shivering beneath me, a low moan escaping his lips.

“Just do what would feel good to me, right?” I asked, stroking his dick slowly. This was still, relatively speaking, familiar territory, even if I was used to only doing that to myself. It really wasn’t that different, except for the difference in size and the way it turned me on to see Carrick so obviously affected by my touch.

He nodded, barely looking up at me through half-closed eyes. I stared right back at him, speeding up my motions a little. That caused him to bite his lip, then smirk. I wanted to ask what was so funny, but I thought better of it, and instead said, “You know what would feel good to me…”

“Yeah? What’s that?” He asked, his voice breathy.

“If you would touch me too.”

Once again he smirked, then gave me a quick little nod. He dipped his hand into my boxer briefs and gripped me firmly, his eyes going wide. He grinned and said, “Damn, boy.”

I couldn’t help both chuckling and blushing at his words. “It’s not that big…”

“So modest,” he replied with a snort.

I didn’t have a chance to even begin formulating a reply to that before he was tugging my underwear down my hips with one hand, the other one stroking my dick. Somehow, despite how amazing that felt, I found the ability to multitask as well, the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Carrick’s dick shoving my underwear down even further.

Carrick stroked me faster, staring into my eyes intently. His other hand ran over my back and down to my ass. He squeezed it hard, licking his lips. “Always did love this…”

I blushed. “My ass?”

He nodded.

“I thought I noticed you staring at it once or twice before,” I replied with a smirk.

Carrick returned my smirk. “Yeah, well, I’m not the only one who’s been caught staring.”

I chuckled, stroking him a little faster. He wasn’t wrong. I mean, I would have to be blind not to have noticed how gorgeous he was. I could have appreciated that fact all on it’s own, even if I hadn’t had any desire to actually be with him. I actually wasn’t all that positive I had seen him staring at any part of me, ass or otherwise, before, but it was more than obvious now that he liked what he saw.

“Know what else I’ve always had a thing for?”

“What’s that?” I asked, genuinely curious.

He didn’t reply with words. Instead, he pulled me in for a kiss, running his tongue along my lips. I got the hint, moaning and kissing him back. After a moment, he pulled back and bit down softly on my bottom lip. “Got another place I’d like these…”

I blushed. I knew what he meant, of course, and I knew things were definitely heading in that direction. Still, I couldn’t help being a little nervous; I had never done that before. “Is that right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” I replied, slowly kissing my way down his neck and chest.

Carrick ran his hand through my hair and smiled at me, which made me feel a little better. I stared up at him as I pushed his boxer briefs down, noticing the way his breathing got harder as he lifted his hips to help me get his underwear all the way off. I stared at his dick for a second, licking my lips in preparation. I could do this. I could totally do this.

I glanced back up at him again and he touched my cheek gently. That was all the reassurance I needed. I leaned down and darted my tongue out barely, just enough to lick the tip of his dick. It didn’t taste bad at all, and the way he bit his lip and stared at me only urged me on. Still staring up at him, I swirled my tongue around the head, enjoying the way he moaned and just barely arched his back. There was something really thrilling about watching the effect I had on him. I wanted to see how far it could go. I sucked a few inches of his dick into my mouth, still staring up at him.

He sighed contentedly. “Yeah…”

I sucked him the rest of the way into my mouth, moaning at the way it felt. His hips bucked a little, the hand he had rested in my hair gripping it a little tighter as he matched my moan. I couldn’t believe how good this felt. I wanted more. I stared into his eyes as I began bobbing my head up and down.

“Zac…” It sounded more like a moan than my name, and he bucked his hips more as he said it.

I couldn’t help moaning in response, grasping at his hips lightly, but not really trying to stop him from moving. I tried to match his pace, enjoying the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of my mouth. Carrick raised an eyebrow at me, then thrust his hips harder. I moaned again, stopping my own movements and giving him control.

He thrust harder into my mouth, his eyes wide. “Fuck…”

I had to agree, even though I couldn’t really speak. He was full on fucking my mouth, and it felt amazing. I even liked it when I felt his dick bump against the back of my throat.

Suddenly, Carrick stopped moving and stared at me. “You okay?”

I pulled back and took a second to catch my breath. “Yeah… I’m good.”

And I was. I was more than good, in fact. I had been nervous when Carrick suggested I go down on him, but it wasn’t as bad as I expected. In fact, it really was kind of fun. There was something really hot about knowing I could make Carrick feel that good.

“You sure you never did this before?” He asked, smirking even though he was still a bit breathless.

I laughed softly. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Carrick chuckled in return, then pulled on my hair and thrust into my mouth again. It took me a little by surprise, pulling a low moan out of my throat that made Carrick shiver. I didn’t pause at all, though; I went straight back to work, sucking his dick hard and bobbing my head up and down quickly.

It wasn’t long before Carrick gripped my hair again and pulled me off of him. Breathlessly, he said, “Not gonna last too long if you keep that up…”

He pulled me up his body until I was staring down at him, then yanked my face down to his and kissed me deeply. I chuckled a little, pleased at myself for apparently being so good at something I’d only once or twice even though about doing, and kissed him back just as deeply. After a moment, he pushed me onto my back and smirked down at me, licking his lips none too subtly.

“Want me to return the favor?”

****

****  
_Carrick_  


The way Zac eagerly nodded almost made me chuckle; instead I leaned down, kissing his neck, nipping at his skin. I locked eyes with him, loving every sound he made as I trailed down his chest. The desire was painted all over his face, from his flushed cheeks to his nearly black eyes. I’d never seen him this worked up outside of my fantasies, and they didn’t hold a candle to the real thing.

“Fuck!” Zac cried out as I flicked my tongue at one of his nipples. He gasped for breath as I caught the tan flesh between my teeth, tugging lightly before letting go. I chuckled lightly, my breath making him shake even harder as I paid attention to both sides. Zac whimpered helplessly, squirming against me, and I smirked up at him as I moved lower.

I snaked my tongue back and forth across Zac’s stomach, dragging it through his happy trail as I pulled down his boxer briefs. Feeling it was one thing, but they say seeing is believing; Zac was gorgeous, thick and hot with a bead of precum already glistening. My mouth watered as I smirked up at him, barely grazing my tongue along the trembling skin from base to tip. Zac moaned, his hips bucking, and I chuckled softly. I scraped my teeth against his head lightly, tonguing his slit, before devouring him all at once.

“Fuck, Carrick!” Zac groaned, his hips bucking again, as I started sucking him in earnest, moaning around him. His hands tangled in my hair as he began thrusting against my mouth, and I was surprised at how good it felt, a growl rumbling through my chest. Zac raised an eyebrow at me as I took him to the hilt, silently challenging.

“Now I know you’ve done this before,” he muttered, laughing breathily. I smirked a bit wider, pinning his hips to the ground and pushing further. When I felt his head against the back of my throat I met his eyes again, one eyebrow arched as I took him even deeper. I loved the way his eyes widened, then rolled back.

“Oh my god Carrick… yes… god you’re good at that.” Every moan and whimper and lust-filled word from his lips spurred me on more as I sucked him harder. I wanted more, though. I lifted a hand, brushing my fingers against his lips gently, giving him a wink. His eyes widened, but he sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the caloused digits. My eyes fluttered a bit as I mimicked the motion on his dick.

Zac actually whimpered as I pulled my hand away; I scraped my teeth along his shaft to distract him, as I brushed the slicked fingers against his entrance. He sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide, and I immediately pulled back. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt him, but my need was clouding my judgement.

“Whenever you wanna stop--”

“I’ll let you fucking know,” Zac growled, cutting me off. I stared at him, surprised by his intensity. It almost felt like a challenge, and he knew how I responded to challenges. I smirked evilly as I shoved my finger in hard, making him scream out. He moaned even louder as I sucked him into my mouth again, finding a slow and steady rhythm.

“Oh god, yes…” Zac groaned, rocking his hips against my hand.

“Yeah?” I breathed, picking up the pace. Zac nodded, gripping my hair even tighter.

“Yeah,” he begged, and I didn’t hesitate to give him more of what he wanted. I slowly slid a second finger into him; he threw his head back, grinding his hips and moaning loudly.

“Fuck Carrick,” he whined, gasping for breath, and I couldn’t resist.

“We’re getting there,” I said teasingly, but Zac stared intensely at me, growling again.

“We better be,” he breathed, and it caught me off-guard. He actually wanted to have sex with me? The thought of us actually fucking made me shiver, my fingers thrusting into him with renewed force. I swallowed his cock, deepthroating him again as I added a third finger. He gasped, my name falling from his lips, as I thrust into him again and again. Now that I knew he wanted it, I was shaking in anticipation. I curled my fingers, making him gasp again, his hips lifting off the blanket.

“You like that, huh?” I asked, my voice lower than I was used to hearing it. I curled my fingers again, twisting them, and he nodded helplessly, moaning my name over and over. I moved up to kiss him deeply, my fingers twisting and pulling. His hands gripped my hair, not letting go as his body shook with each thrust.

“You ready?” I breathed against his mouth, when I couldn’t take the waiting any more.

“Yeah,” he gasped, nodding eagerly again.

“You sure?” The reality of the situation was dawning on me suddenly; not just what we were doing, but how it could affect our entire friendship, our business relationship, everything.

“Yes. Fuck me.” Zacs eyes burned into mine intensely, but I stopped, staring back at him with no less heat.

“I don’t do one-night stands, Zac. Are. You. Sure?” I didn’t sleep around casually, even though I usually came off like a care-free manwhore. It was a side of myself I didn’t usually show, but physical intimacy was something I didn’t take lightly. This was important, and I needed to know he understood.

****

__  
**Zac**  


Carrick had a way with those loaded questions. He should have known, though, that I wasn’t the type to do one night stands, either. Maybe I hadn’t made it very clear, but in spite of my wandering tongue, I hadn’t really even hooked up with anyone since the divorce. I just didn’t have any desire to do something like that. But, while I did definitely desire Carrick, it wasn’t like that.

“I wasn’t planning on being a one night stand.”

He searched my eyes for a second, and I could see his facade crumbling away. I knew, as much as he tried to hide it, that there was a deeper side to him.

I stared up at him, waiting for him to reply. “Well?”

He smirked at me, but it wasn’t his usual smirk. There was something different about it, and I thought I knew what it was; I had a feeling he could see the same thing on my face. He didn’t say a word, though. Instead, he gripped my hips and slid part of the way into me.

It felt fucking amazing. My eyes fell closed all on their own and I moaned loudly, all of my attention focused on the feeling of Carrick’s dick just barely inside me. He didn’t move at first, simply moaned and dropped his head to my shoulder.

“Carrick…” I said, trying to encourage him to do more, but not finding the words. I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping he would get the hint anyway.

He did. He pushed in a bit more, looking into my eyes as he did. The first few inches had brought a little tiny bit of pain with them, but now that was gone and I could only feel pleasure. I moaned loudly at the feeling of it. He gripped my hip with one hand, touching my cheek with the other in a strange show of gentleness, and slid the rest of the way in.

My entire body trembled. “Fuck… yes…”

Slowly, Carrick began to thrust. “Zac…”

“Yeah, Carrick?” I just barely managed to say, completely breathless thanks to his movements.

He didn’t reply, only smirked and thrusted harder. Words seemed to completely fail me and I found myself whimpering pathetically as I ran my hands up and down his back. He leaned down and kissed me gently, and I moaned into his mouth as I kissed him back.

“Fuck…” Carrick moaned, sitting up slightly. He grabbed my hips and thrusted even harder, staring into my eyes.

I could only stare back at him, moaning loudly. He smirked at me, then growled. He actually growled. A shiver ran through my body at the sound of it. That seemed to encourage him, as he leaned over me, biting his lip, and driving deeper into me. I didn’t even know it was possible for him to get any deeper, but he had.

“Fuck!” I gasped out.

He shifted the angle of my hips a bit, allowing himself to thrust even harder and even deeper still. When he did, he growled at me again.

Another shiver ran through my body. “Carrick… god…”

“That good, huh?” He asked with a smirk.

I chuckled softly. “You’re alright, I guess.”

That earned me an extra hard thrust for him, which only made me whimper. He wrapped his hand around my dick, matching his strokes to the pace of his thrusts.

“Just alright?”

I shook my head. “No… fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” He asked, grinning and increasing his pace.

“Yes… fuck yes,” I replied, moaning loudly as I did.

“Mmm, yeah. I love when you moan,” Carrick said, biting down on my neck.

How else could I reply to that? I moaned again, which only caused Carrick to growl against my neck. “Fuck… that is so hot.”

He looked into my eyes, smirked, and growled again. Another shiver ran through my body, and I moaned yet again. I had a feeling he knew that he was driving me crazy, but it seemed I was having the same effect on him.

Carrick sped up yet again, his pace getting absolutely frantic. “Getting close…”

“Fuck… me too.”

He leaned down and nibbled on my ear, then whispered, “Where do you want it?”

That was a question I hadn’t expected, although I guess I should have. I probably should have told him my stomach or my chest or anywhere we could have easily cleaned up, but that just didn’t sound very hot to me. Carrick twisted his wrist, probably getting impatient for my reply, and I couldn’t stop myself from whimpering and replying, “Inside me.”

Carrick shivered. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” I replied, nodding. I didn’t even care that we were going to end up a sticky, disgusting mess.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, staring into my eyes. Evidently he found the idea of coming inside me just as hot as I did.

Just thinking about it pushed me a little bit closer to the edge. My entire body shook and I could say nothing other than, “Carrick…”

He leaned his forehead against mine, thrusting harder than I thought was even humanly possible. It was too much for me to handle, in the best possible way. My body was shaking almost violently and I moaned loudly as I felt myself falling over the edge and coming all over the hand Carrick was still stroking me with. “Fuck… Carrick…”

“Fuck, Zac!” He called out, shaking just as hard. I could feel him coming inside me, filling me up, and it sent another shock wave through my body. “Love-–”

Even though I was still shaking and still coming down from the best orgasm ever, I heard his half-finished statement loud and clear. I wasn’t sure why he had stopped himself. Was he afraid I didn’t feel the same way? He shouldn’t have been. “Love you, too.”

His eyes went wide and his body shook. I stared up at him and grinned, hoping to ease the fear I thought I could see in his eyes. Slowly, his trademark smirk returned to his face, and he leaned down to kiss me. I felt my breathing finally slowing back to normal as we kissed. After a moment, he slid out of me and rolled off of me, laying by my side.

“So…” he said, grinning.

“Yeah?”

He didn’t reply, just smiled and stared at me.

I returned his smile. “So…”

“Yeah?”

I shrugged. “Fire’s almost out…”

Carrick smirked and pulled me closer, pulling the sleeping bag over us. I didn’t even care that we were still naked and sticky, and he didn’t seem to, either. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll keep ya warm.”


End file.
